1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric shaver and its head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known head of electric shaver includes multiple blade units having an outer blade and an inner blade that makes a reciprocating move relative to the outer blade, and a head case supporting the blade units.
For example, a head disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-232894 includes a rotary member rotatably disposed between adjacent blade units. The blade units and rotary member are supported by the head case such that they move separately relative to the head case in a height direction of the head case.
When this head contacts with and moves on the skin, the rotary member contacts with the skin and rotates. This reduces a friction between the blade units and skin and thus the head moves smoothly on the skin